


Soft Wesper One Shots

by neonskys



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, No angst here, because i wanna do smth different, but its gonna be some good fluff, flirty jesper, i also wouldnt do that good with ketterdam, idk if that needs to be tagged, one shots, sexual implications???, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonskys/pseuds/neonskys
Summary: Just some nice and fluffy Wesper one shots.Feel free to request scenarios!!
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100





	1. bed ridden

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if the characters aren't exactly like how they are in the book, im trying! but i hope you still enjoy it. :)

Jesper was sick, and he hated the idea of being bed ridden until he felt better. That just sounded miserable, and he thought he would have nothing to do. So he continued to do things that he would normally do, Jesper things, whatever those may be.

He was coughing a lot, sniffling, and had a fever. Jesper claimed that he was perfectly fine and could do whatever he wanted. Well, he did most of those things, but he would always come home and just pass out on the couch from being so tired. When he would wake up, he had a blanket on him and Wylan would be force feeding him cold medicine. Which Jesper would whine about, but he did feel a little better after a few minutes.

Wylan sat by him on the couch, and rubbed the other's size gently with love. "We should get you to the bed, you need your rest.." His voice was soft and not too loud because Jesper was whining of his head pounding. "I'll even make you pancakes for you to eat later once you get some more rest." 

The Zemeni male just nodded and curled up closer to Wylan, "Wyyyy..." He whined and pulled the blanket closer to him. "Can I get some cuddles as well..?" Jesper asked in a quiet and tiny voice. His boyfriend nodded and stood up, then gently and carefully helped Jesper getting up. Wylan made sure the soft blanket was wrapped around Jesper before he walked him to their bedroom.

The gold haired male laid his tall lover down on their bed after pulling the grey comforter back. Wylan got Jesper all comfortable and settled before he got in next to him. "I'll stay here as you rest, Jes, you don't have to worry.." His tone held love and care through it, which Jesper adored.

But of course, the flirt had to come through. 

"Does this mean we won't do anything else in bed?"


	2. time to brush our teeth

It was nearly 11 o'clock at night and Wylan was getting pretty sleepy, especially after the long warm bubble bath that he had taken previously. Once he was out and dried off, he slipped on his boxers and one of Jesper's huge shirts. His hair had small curls that would shrink up and turned into even more of the curls that his boyfriend adored.

The gold haired boy walked over to the bathroom vanity and grabbed the toothpaste and his tooth brush. The moment that the toothbrush hit his teeth, his boyfriend walked in. So, he turned around and leaned against the counter, and started to brush his teeth. He hoped the Zemeni male wasn't wanting to watch more movies.

Jesper walked in, wearing his pajama pants and a t-shirt that was very bright and hurt Wylan's eyes. "Brushing your teeth before we can do anything?" He flirted and then busted out a huge grin towards his lover. Wylan blushed and shook his head, his eyes showed how exhausted he was. "No..not tonight." Now, it was more muffled and slurred due to the toothbrush that was busy cleaning his teeth.

Jesper thought it was funny, so he kept on going and talking. Rambling about some movie that he had saw a preview of on TV, "Does it sound good? Because I think it does. Maybe we could go to the movie theatre for a date?" He had a soft smirk on his face, knowing the other could barely talk.

"It sounds okay, but I'll watch it for you, maybe." Again, it was muffled, and Jesper just laughed at the attempts Wylan did to talk back. Wylan finally process what he was doing and shook his head, turning back towards the sink, spitting the toothpaste out of his family. The shorter male cleaned off his brush and put it away, then rinsed his mouth out.

Wylan turned around and walked to Jesper, poking his finger at the male's chest and looked up at him. "You, are so cruel. I would have you sleeping on the couch, but I deserve cuddles from you."

"Of course, Van Sunshine."


	3. cuddle time

Wylan and Jesper normally woke up at a decent time together, and it either included more cuddling or something else the two lover's enjoy. Today, Wylan was wanting extra cuddles, wanting to feel the warmth from Jesper's shirtless chest as he clung onto him. His curls were a mess as his slept so peacefully, his face had a look of relaxation and peace. The sun coming in from there window exposed every single freckle on the male's face, making him look even more adorable, according to Jesper.

Jesper had woken up first, stretching his arms above his head gently, and looked over at the sleeping boy next to him that was sprawled out comfortably. He smiled softly, and pressed a loving kiss into the abyss of curls that he loved. Then he noticed that Wylan was wearing a shirt of his, and he chuckled softly, "Cute." The male whispered to himself then sat up, planning to get out of bed. Right before he got up, he felt a small hand grabbing his wrist, "Stay.." A quiet whine left his lover, which included Wylan looking up at him. "Stay..please."

The Zemeni male just couldn't deny not to stay with him, so he nodded and laid back down, facing Wylan. "I'm going to guess you want cuddles.." His long fingers gently carressed his boyfriend's face, "Unless you are wanting something else, then I could provide that, sunshine." Jesper's soft and sleepy smirk appeared, but it fell when Wylan shook his head. Wylan scooted close and curled up into Jesper's body, wanting him close. Wanting to feel the warmth radiating off of him, the warmth that he loved. Jesper ran his fingers through Wylan's curls, being gentle and careful, "Are you feeling okay? You aren't very talkative.." His voice was laced with concern as he spoke, awaiting an answer. Wylan nodded, then spoke softly, "I'm tired and wanting cuddles, so shut up and cuddle me." He grumbled and buried his face in Jesper's broad shoulders.

"Yes, sir." Jesper chuckled softly and wrapped his arms and one leg around the smaller male. He loved holding Wylan close like this, it felt like he was protecting him with his life. Which he would do, any day of the week. Wylan meant a lot to Jesper, even if he didn't share that often. But with every hug, every kiss, and every cuddle session. His actions spoke even louder then words ever could. 

"I love you, Wy. I really do." He whispered into the other's curls, before falling back to sleep quite quickly.

"I love you too, Jes."


	4. calm through the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> person a comforting person b, who is afraid of storms, during a massive thunderstorm.
> 
> (a = jesper, b = wylan)

Thunder and lightening were cracking and lighting up the entire sky. There was pouring rain and wind was howling loudly. The sky was full of dark clouds, with an almost angry look to it. The storm had been going on for atleast two hours, but it felt like forever to Wylan, who was currently wearing Jesper's clothes and wrapped up in their big fluffy blanket.

Wylan was absolutely terrified of storms, it was just so loud and put him on edge. With every crack of thunder heard, he flinched and just curled up tighter, crying into his knees. Jesper had been gone all day and he needed him here, so badly. He wanted the warmth and the comfort from his lover, normally he was always with him during a storm. But today, he was out doing whatever he wanted all day, and when he saw the storm coming he knew he had to get home as fast as possible.

Jesper sat in traffic for a good hour and a half, because everyone else was also trying to get home. It also didn't help that it was rush hour and there were two accidents that had happen because of the low visibility from the pouring rain. He was getting fidgety and nervous, he needed to be with Wylan right not. The male knew Wylan was probably crying and shaking right now, begging for him to walk in the door. The second that he was free from traffic, he drove home. But, he made one stop. The bakery. Jesper wanted to get his lover a treat for later. He grabbed something sweet that he knew Wylan would like, then rushed home.

Wylan covered his head in the blanket hoping that it would muffled the sound of the storm, but it barely helped. The second he heard the door open, he jumped out of bed and ran to his tall boyfriend. The blonde boy hugged him tightly, and clung. "Please..please don't leave til this is over...please Jes.." He cried and begged with a small voice. Jesper nodded and set the small brown bag down, picking up Wylan and held him tight against his chest. Wylan wrapped his legs around Jesper's waist, and his arms went around the other's neck. The blanket was still around him as his clung tightly to Jesper, crying into his shoulder. 

Jesper rubbed his back and hummed softly, walking to their bedroom. "I'll be right here the whole time, Wy. It'll be okay.." His voice was gentle as he laid down onto their bed, and pulled the comforter over them. Jesper was on his back with his arms wrapped protectively around Wylan. His touch was gentle as he rubbed Wylan's back, and he pressed several gentle kisses onto the other's male head. "You'll be okay..I promise. I will stay right here until this is over..I will hold you." Jesper whispered to Wylan, reassuring him.

Wylan nodded and sniffled loudly, gently wiping his tears. "It's so loud.. I missed you, Jes." Jesper hummed softly and kissed Wylan's forehead, "I missed you too, Wy. I even got you a little surprise for when this is all over and you're okay. I like to spoil my sunshine." He chuckled, Wylan smiling gently at the vibration in his boyfriend's chest. 

"It better be a damn good cupcake. I waited two hours for you. Now, you're stuck holding me until this shit is over. Got it?"

"Got it, Wy, I better get some damn good kisses too."

"Maybe you'll get more then that."


	5. car rides are tiring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> person a falling asleep during the car ride home and person b carrying them into the house.
> 
> (a = wylan, b = jesper)

Today, the two male's had been out of the house all day. They went on a date, which included going to a cafe then the movie theatre. Following the movie theatre, they walked around downtown and Jesper spoiled Wylan because he felt like it. Wylan hated it, but Jesper was very stubborn and convincing about it. Once the date and shopping was over, they went for ice cream. 

Wylan got a scoop of chocolate and a scoop of cookie dough, in a bowl because he didn't like how messy the cones could get with melting ice cream. Jesper got two scoops of cake batter on a waffle cone. The two sat in the corner, eating their cold treats while laughing together, enjoying the other's company. Once the laughter died down, Wylan ate his ice cream in silence. Jesper admired his lover, how his curls sat gently on his forehead, how his laughter bounced around his head brightly, how his freckles showed up more in the sunlight coming through the window. "I love you." Jesper spoke softly, nearly causing Wylan to choke on his ice cream. Wylan blushed madly, hearing those three words always flustered him to no end, because he knew that it was genuine. 

"I love you too, Jes.." Wylan's voice was soft and gentle as he spoke, but he also sounded a bit tired. He finished his ice cream, and threw away his bowl and spoon. "I really enjoyed today..it was nice.." Wylan said to Jesper, messing with his sleevs which was a habit of his.

Jesper nodded and smiled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sunshine. I think that we should go home and cuddle. Unless you want to do anything else." He playfully winked and ate his cone quickly. Wylan squeaked in embarrasment and his face was red, once again. "Not tonight, Jes, just cuddles." Which led his lover to nod and stand, "Let's go home, Wy, I think you are wanting cuddles tonight." Jesper held his hand out to the curly haired boy, smiling gently.

Soon, they were sitting in their car, on their way home after a long day of being downtown. While they were headed home, Wylan had fallen asleep against his car door, he looked extremely relaxed. Jesper smiled when he stole a glance at Wylan, then eventually pulled into their driveway. Jesper got out, and shut his door gently, not wanting to wake up his boyfriend. He walked around and opened Wylan's door, picking up him bridak style, having all of his stuff in his hand. 

Jesper walked him inside to their room, laying Wylan down gently and tucking him in. He placed the two bags down next to Wylan's desk, then laid down in bed next to Wylan. He pulled the other close, pressing a kiss into his curls.

"Sleep well, my darling."


	6. star gazing picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> person a has always lived in big cities so they haven’t been able to see the stars well so person b drives them out, far away from the city, to show them what the stars really look like.
> 
> (a = wylan, b = jesper)

Wylan had lived in the big city all his life in his father's house, until he moved out. Him and Jesper moved away from the big city, but weren't really in a small town either. The town they lived in was a decent size, and was comfortable. Wylan loved the change of scenario, and didn't miss the hustle of a big city at all.

"Wait what?" Jesper asked in shock when Wylan told him that he hadn't really seen the stars because of so much pollution that hung in the big city air. "Stars weren't really visible in the city..so seeing them was hard, Jes." Wylan said, while he sat on the edge of their bed and looking up at Jesper.

The sun had already set, and the sky was slowly darkening. "Well, we are going star gazing, so that you can see stars for the first time." Jesper said, then continued, "Get pants and a jacket on, Sunshine, you won't get anything out in public." He flirted while pulling on a deen green jacket, and pulled on his shoes. 

Jesper left their bedroom and grabbed their throw blanket off the couch. He was excited to show his boyfriend the stars, knowing the other would love them. Wylan soon trotted down the stairs in his comfortable sweatpants and one of Jesper's jacket, his curls an absolute mess. "Ready!!" He smiled widely at Jesper. 

Jesper smirked and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder along with the blanket. He chuckled when the other yelped in surprise. "You're just so cute and tiny that I couldn't resist." Jesper laughed softly and walked out to the car. He gently placed Wylan in the passenger seat, placing the soft blanker in his lap, kissing Wylan's forehead. "Buckle up, sunshine."

After a half hour drive, the sky was completely dark and the stars were twinkling brightly. Jesper drove to this grassy hill that he had driven by several times, and there were no trees around so it was perfect for stargazing. Jesper helped Wylan out of the car, and then walked him to a spot on hill that would be the most comfortable. He laid the blanket down, and gestured Wylan to lay down as he did.

Wylan laid next to Jesper, then looked up at sky. The stars were big and bright, just like Wylan's eyes. "Woah.." He gasped softly, "They are so pretty..." The curly haired boy was admiring the stars that sat in the sky, then he brought up his finger and traced the constellations with his fingers. 

While Wylan was admiring the sky, Jesper was busy admiring the beautiful boy laying next to him. The way the stars made his face light up in amazement made him fall even harder for the freckled boy. "Not as pretty as you, darling.." Jesper whispered softly, placing two fingers against Wylan's chin and pulled his gaze away from the stars and moved it to him. 

Jesper kissed him softly, enjoying every second of it.

Wylan melted into the kiss, moving his arm down and laid it over Jesper.

The two stayed in that moment, sharing gentle and loving kisses, and enjoying eachother's company.


	7. chapstick kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> person b absolutely loves the taste of the chap stick/lip balm person a uses, so they keep stealing kisses from person a.
> 
> (b = jesper, a = wylan)

Wylan had been wearing chapstick a lot, because he hated the feeling of his chapped lips. He was also trying to break the habit of biting the skin off of his lips, which often caused them to be fairly raw or sometimes bleed. So he had bought a few chapsticks that he really liked, they were all strawberry because he just loved that one so so so much. (He obviously loves Jesper even more, but it's a close call there). 

After they had woken up and done some pretty gay morning shenanigans, Jesper and Wylan eventually went down to their kitchen and had breakfast. Pancakes were made, and they even had chocolate chips in them. Wylan absolutely loved making the chocolate chip pancakes for Jesper, because it made them both so happy. And it always led to cuddles after, while they watched whatever seemed interesting on TV. 

Jesper seemed to always give Wylan extra little kisses when he wore his strawberry chapstick, but of course, he never minded because he loved every single kiss that he got from his boyfriend. This morning after he put it on like normal, Jesper kissed him immediately, like he had been waiting for this moment all morning. "You taste like strawberries and chocolate pancakes, it is amazing. Give me more of it.." He kissed the other again and again. And again. Every kiss was loving and gentle, because he wanted to savor that flavor.

Wylan giggled after every kiss, because he loved how excited Jesper was about the taste of his lips. He was also extremely happy today, "We should go watch movies, because we both know where the kissing could lead, and I'm not sure if you're up for a second round." Jesper spoke as he picked up his lover and walking to their living room, and plopped down onto the couch with Wylan on his lap. Jesper picked a movie they both loved, and put it on.

Throughout their whole movie marathon, Jesper stole a ton of kisses, but Wylan didn't mind. They soon fell asleep in eachother's arms.


	8. kaz being kaz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do one where Jesper and Wylan are kissing, then Kaz walks in and is like ‘what the frick are you guys doing-“ Thanks!"  
> from willow fallah.

Kaz and the rest of the gang had invited the lovebirds to join them at a restaurant for dinner. The friends were gonna hang out and just have fun, because they all needed it. Kaz, Inej, Matthias, and Nina were all there at the time specified. But, Jesper and Wylan had not come yet, and hadn't communicated that they would be late either.

At their home, Jesper and Wylan were a bit tangled up together. Wylan was sitting on the taller male's lap, and the two were kissing eachother gently and lovingly. Soft breaths were echoed through their room, and Jesper's hands were all over Wylan, but not in a sexual way. After caressing his lover's body, his hands ended up tangled in Wylan's messy curls, the beautiful golden curls that would glow whenever the sun hit them. They were kissing and showing their love for one another, everything about it was soft, nothing rough. Wylan's face was flushed a deep red color, like a red rose on a summer day. His arms wrapped around Jesper's neck, messing with the top of his shirt gently, having a need to fidget. 

Soon, Kaz decided to head over to their place and told the others to wait at the restaurant. He drove to Jesper and Wylan's house fairly quick, and picked the lock of course. He walked up to their room, walking in. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" The raven haired male's voice was cold and blunt, as he leaned onto his cane gently. "You were supposed to be with everyone else, not here making out like two horny teenagers."

Wylan heard Kaz and jumped off of Jesper's lap and fell onto the floor, blushing madly. "Nothing!" He exclaimed, shyly, hoping Jesper would do the talking. Then he rubbed his lower back gently where he fell, knowing he would have a deep bruise the next day from the impact of the floor. Jesper just smirked and leaned back on his hands, "Jealous, Brekker?" The Zemeni male let out a laugh before standing up to help his lover up to his feet, "We'll get ready. Promise."

Kaz scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Get your asses to the restaurant. And don't be late." Then he walked out, obviously frustrated with the couple and their ability to be late. He eventually made it back to the restaurant and explained everything, not leaving out any detail. The two deserved any teasing that would definitely come their way, and they better be ready for it.

Jesper nodded, which was followed by a very quick nod from Wylan. The taller male chuckled and shook his head after Kaz walked out, "I guess that marks the end of our kissing session for tonight, because we are about to get our asses kicked with words." Wylan pouted but nodded, pulling on some nice pants and tucking in Jesper's shirt that he was wearing. "Nina will definitely be teasing us, so will Inej... I will be dead by the end of the night because I'll be so embarrassed. I'll blame it all on you, asshole." He tried to glare at Jesper, but he just looked like an adorablely angry puppy, atleast that's what Jesper says he looks like.

"Oh, I'll give you something to blame me for." Jesper flirted smoothly and winked at the other, causing him to blush deeply.

They eventually got to the restaurant, and yes, their asses were kicked with a ton of teasing.


	9. date night

Jesper and Wylan had one day planned per year that was a guaranteed date night and they both knew that. The time might change every year, but the date never does no matter where they are. December 20. There was a blizzard outside, the wind was howling, the fireplace had a fire that crackling with heat that radiated through the house, and the smell of hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies ran through the house. It was a wonderful start to the day, and Wylan was always excited for today, because it was just him and Jesper enjoying eachothers company for one day and night. Which they do that often, but date nights were special to them. 

Right now, the two were cuddled up on the couch together watching a Christmas movie that Jesper picked every year, but Wylan never minded because it made Jesper laugh and that was a sound he loved. Wylan held a mug of hot chocolate with both hands as he had his knees pulled up to his chest and was leaning up against his boyfriend. Jesper was laughing and quoting lines from the movie that he loved, he just looked so happy and that happiness was just glowing off of him. Wylan adored it, and smiled himself.

After the movie ended, the oven beeped alerting Wylan that the cookies were done and needed to come out of the oven. "I'll be back, Jes, you pick out another movie." He then kissed Jesper's cheek and stood up carefully, holding his mug gently. Wylan was wearing one of the other's shirts which went down to mid thigh on him, and then a pair of his own sweats. He was extremely comfortable and he wanted that all day long. The golden haired boy set down his mug and pulled on the hot pad gloves, then carefully opened the hot oven. Wylan smiled softly and pulled them out, setting the two baking sheets on the stove. Once the oven was shut off and closed, he pulled off the gloves and grabbed the spatula. He put the cookies onto a metal cooling rack. Once Wylan was done with the cookies, him and his hot coco made it back to the couch, so he could curl up with his boyfriend once again. 

Jesper smiled brightly when Wylan walked back into their shared living room, he adored the fact that Wylan loved wearing his shirts. "My precious baby is back!!" He exclaimed happily and held him close, kissing his head. "And I see that he stole my shirt again, which maybe I can convince him to take it off later." Jesper smirked and chuckled lightly when Wylan blushed a bright red. "We'll see if I can get lucky, there is a certain curly haired boy I love getting tangled up with." Jesper flirted once more, followed by another chuckled. Wylan's cheeks were a bright red color as he was flustered, "Maybe." He spoke up softly and kissed Jesper's chin, "I still have to make you dinner. Then you can worry about later if you get anything or not." Wylan smiled softly. Jesper just nodded and then gently kissed Wylan's soft lips, which Wylan returned the kiss. Every kiss sent sparks down their times, it just felt so electric and amazing everytime they kissed. It was perfect, because they were just meant to be. 

After three more movies (and a couple makeout sessions, whoops), Wylan started to make dinner. He had a few recipes that he commited to memory that he always used for this occasion. Tonight, he was going to make something that was really special to Jesper, as it was something he ate a lot of when he was growing up. Wylan got busy in the kitchen and Jesper just watched whatever was on TV so he could occupy himself. Wylan had set up the dining room, which you can't see from the living room, and there were fairy lights hanging down their curtains and there was a vase of flowers in the middle of the table. He loved it. 

Once Wylan finished cooking, he served up the food and set in on the table. Then he turned off the lights and walked into the living room, "It's time to eat, Jesper.. I really hope you like it." He walked Jesper into their dining room, and watched his face for a reaction. Jesper smelt the food and instantly got teary eyed but he smiled so brightly. "Wy...god, it looks amazing and the meal.. It looks so good." Jesper turned to Wylan, "But my date looks even better." The couple smiled at eachother then sat down to eat.

Dinner was full of childhood stories from Jesper which the two would laugh about together as they ate, enjoying one another's company and just being together made them incredibly happy. After eating, each of them ate a few cookies and then decided that it was time to lay down in bed. Wylan and Jesper faced one another, admiring the other's face, which always made Wylan blush. They gently kissed a few times, then Jesper rolled ontop of the other, "Let me take care of you, darling, it's just us tonight. And our love."


	10. long distance love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (this is an idea i came up with, dont judge please)  
> Wylan and Jesper are in a long distance relationship, for two blissful years. They have met quite a few times, alternating who flies where. The couple is happy and strong, but they still have their worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.  
> its 4am and im writing this.  
> i will come back on later to edit if needed, but im tired and writing so expect typos.  
> anyways,, hope you enjoy

Wylan hated being so far away from the person he loved so dearly, Jesper. The other male was constantly in his thoughts, he saw him in movies they had watched together, he sees him in the hoodie that he stole from him, and he just sees him in everything that reminds him of Jesper. He missed him. A lot. Normally they call or text daily, and video chat every night. But the last few nights? There has been nothing from Jesper's end. Wylan left several voicemails and texts, worried sick about his boyfriend of two years. Speaking of two years, today was their two year anniversary. Wylan sent him a long, loving text this morning saying how much he loved and adored the other and how much he had changed his life. It was sappy, but he knew Jesper would just soak it up in a heartbeat.

The golden haired boy was currently sitting on his bed, wearing Jesper's hoodie and boxers while wrapped up in his favorite fluffy blanket. His computer was on his lap, and a computerized monotone voice was reading things to him. But he couldn't stand it any longer so he just closed his computer and set it on his nightstand. The male checked his phone for the millionth time today and there was still nothing from Jesper. He sighed and set his phone down, laying down in bed on his back. His gaze wondered up to the ceiling where him and Jesper had placed a bunch of glow in the dark stars to remind him that they were still underneath the same sky.

Jesper hadn't been busy or anything so that most definitely wasn't the reason that he hadn't been communicating with Wylan lately. He was working on a surprise for the other, and he didn't want to accidentally spill that while they were calling or texting or video chatting. He knew that Wylan was probably worried out of his goddamn mind about him, but he needed to keep this one thing a secret until it was time to reveal it. The darker skinned male was busy buying plane tickets, packing, gift shopping, and making sure that his plans were absolutely perfect for the hundredth time today alone. 

'Today is the day. Two years.' Jesper thought to himself as he awoke early to pack his car up and drive to the airport for his flight later this morning. He was bouncing with excitement because he was going to see his precious little sunshine today, and that makes him extremely happy because he loves Wylan more then anything else in this world. Which means a lot coming from him. Jesper had seen the long text from Wylan and was smiling brightly by the end of it, and a few happy tears even welled up as he walked to his gate after flying through security. Once he was at his gate, he sat down and looked at his phone again. He finally texted his boyfriend back, "I love you too, baby, so so so much. You are my little sunshine and I wouldn't change that for the world. I'm sorry that we haven't talked in days, I've been very busy planning something really important to me." 

Wylan jumped up when he heard his phone buzz, and when he checked it and saw that it was Jesper, his smile grew brighter then the sun itself. He responded, "Can I know what that something is? Or is it super top secret??" 

Jesper smiled at the response he got, and quickly replied, "You'll find out in a few hours, lovebug. Make sure you eat and drink some water today, please, I know you need a reminder sometimes. I have to go soon, but please remember that I love and adore every bit of you. I am so glad to have spent the last two years with you." 

Then he had to go, he had a three and a half hour flight ahead of him and he planned to sleep the whole way there which was normal for him to do. Jesper was sitting by this kind old lady who kept to herself and made sure Jesper's blanket was covering him up properly so that he could sleep peacefully on the bumpy ride.

After nearly four hours of travel and strangers, Jesper was standing at Wylan's front door with luggage in hand. He texted him, "Your surprise is at the front door. <3."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i write a part two for this??  
> itd be super fluffy :))
> 
> UPDATE: i have decided to make a short story inspired by this one shot, https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837327/chapters/62769817  
> enjoy!


	11. soft cuddles

jesper and wylan had declared that they wanted to stay in today and just cuddle in bed. jesper was wearing a regular t-shirt and some sweats, then wylan was wearing one of jesper's shirts and his own sweats. their comforter was laying on top of them, then they had a thick blanket as well, they were extremely warm and very comfy.

the taller male was laying on his back while his lover had his head on his chest while curling up against him, jesper kept an arm around him and kissed wylan's head every now and then. "i'm so glad we decided to stay in..i missed holding my sunshine all day long and being able to kiss you whenever i want.." jesper spoke softly while looking down at his boyfriend, "we haven't gotten to cuddle like this for awhile, i think it's long overdue." he soon added. 

wylan nodded, agreeing to the words that his partner was speaking, and his cheeks turned bright pink when jesper brought up kissing. "i love cuddling you..you're so warm and comfy and you always smell so good...and having you hold me makes me feel so safe and protected.." the male spoke, his finger tracing heart onto jesper's chest. he was extremely comfortable and never wanted to get up, and he hoped he didn't have to.

the two laid with enjoy and held one another in the comfortable silence with some chatter every now and again. they spoke about there love for eachother and they shared laughs and many, many kisses. the couple love eachother so much and it's clear to anyone around them that they are smitten for eachother, and absolutely twitterpated. like two peas in a pod.

( I'M SO SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR THREE MONTHS!! i didn't realize it had been that long. i know this is short but hey! atleast i updated!! please please please comment any ideas you have, my brain is empty. )


	12. slow dance into my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some cute wylan and jesper moments.
> 
> also wow, i actually updated. its been awhile. and the next time i update will probably be next year, hope all of you have great holidays.

jesper and wylan slow dance in their living room with soft classical music playing in the background as they swayed slowly, holding eachother close. wylan's arms were around jesper's neck loosely and jesper was holding the other's waist with his hands gently. their foreheads rested on eachother's.

jesper was admiring wylan as his lover looked relaxed with his eyes's closed and their dim lighys shining perfectly on his face, highlighting his lips and his freckles. the taller male loved wylan dearly, and loved holding him close like this. he felt like he was protecting wylan, and he much rather have wylan safe in his arms then in any type of danger.

wylan was keeping his eyes close, as he was calm and relaxed. he felt safe, for once. jesper was like his protecter, his knight and shining armor. the strawberry blonde male moved his head so it was gently resting on the other's shoulder, and after that, he felt jesper wrap his arms completely around his waist and pull him even closer.

they were deeply in love, and it was clear for anyone to see. they made eachother feel safe and content, and they also made eachother very happy. wylan loved seeing jesper laugh and smile, it also caused his heart to flutter. jesper loved hearing wylan giggle when he kissed him or picked him up, it was music to his ears. 

it was almost like they were meant for one another. their hands fit perfectly together, like matching puzzle pieces. wylan fit perfectly curled up into jespers side or on his lap. their lips perfectly comformed to the other's whenever they kissed. and the way the electricity in their skin turned way up whenever they touched eachother. 

jesper and wylan couldn't imagine a life, or a future, without eachother. they knew they were the ones for eachother, like two peas in a pod. the piece each of them had been missing. that hole in their heart that was filled when they met. the two have always loved eachother, and they don't ever plan to stop.

"i love you, sunshine.." jesper whispered into wylan's hair as he kissed his lover's head gently.

"i love you too, jes.." wylan whispered back gently, relaxing against him and taking in his warmth and comfortinf scent.

two lovebirds drawn together like magnets, their bond too strong to ever be broken.


	13. uhhh whoops :))

well. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!

its been a bit since ive updated (a month but shh) and im so so sorry i dont update a lot. school is keeping me busy and next semester is gonna be even worse so uhhhh...  
this book isnt over by any means. but! im going to aim to do one update per month, and if i can squeeze in a second one i will, this will give me a chance to figure what to do next and let me plan as well.   
and please please please leave me some suggestions in the comments i have like....one idea and i want more pssh.  
okay well, thats an update !!  
i will see you all in feburary <3


	14. happy new year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a cute lil new years party. the other characters will be in here as well, and i'm sorry if they are ooc!

wylan and jesper had invited the whole gang to come over to their house for a new years party. wylan had baked plenty of cookies and brownies, and had made plenty of food that all of them enjoy. jesper had been busy setting up the living room in order to accommodate everyone, and finding the channel where the ball drop will be played. then they both reminded everyone to be there at 9pm.

inej and baz arrived first, which was no surprise since baz likes to be right on time - or fashionably late - and inej was quick to hug the two males as they were greeted and welcomed into the home. baz didn't do hugs, and barely did handshakes, a nod of the head was enough for him.

nina and matthias showed up just a few minutes after the other's, with them bickering about how they almost got lost and then about speed limits. once wylan waved and smiled brightly at them, nina ran up to him and hugged him tight. matthia scoffed with a smile then gave wylan a small side hug.

"also, nina, i did indeed make waffles. but you do have to share them with anyone else who wants some." wylan spoke after pulling the two into the house and shutting the door. "well that's no fun, mr. goody two shoes." nina smiled and did a little 'hmph'. she walked into the kitchen to happily receive her waffles, she loved it when wylan made them. matthias made himself comfortable on the loveseat - one of three in the living room - and waited for nina to return.

baz was quiet but he looked content, he was dressing a little bit more casual. but inej most likely made him do that since this was a friendly gathering. baz and inej sat on the other loveseat, across from matthias, and made conversation with the blonde male. inej was leaning into baz's side and baz had an arm wrapped around her waist, which it was there more often then not.

wylan smiled softly as he sat back down by jesper, watching nina sit by matthias and eating her waffles. he loved seeing his friends happy. jesper gently took his lovers hand, "they're here and they are happy, for once. tonight is gonna be amazing."

for the next hour and a half, the group of friends ate way too much food, laughed up a storm, and talked about everything going on in their personal lives. everyone, including baz, had a smile on their face. but as soon as the official countdown to midnight started, everyone was screaming the countdown and standing on their feet. once the ball dropped and the clock struck midnight, each couple shared a new years kiss.

let's just say that this was the best new years for these six crows.

* * *

**( see! i did update! and it's even a bit early, look at me go. i really hope that you guys enjoy this. i am hoping to do a small valentines day themed book of one shots this weekend, so stay tuned! there might more then just six of crows. one last thing!!! the next update should be out around march 10-15th! )**


	15. sorry.

**( hey guys. lately, i haven't been doing so good. my mental health is worse then has been in the past few months. i'm pausing all of my books for now until i start to feel better. i hope you all understand. you guys mean a lot to me, and your support does as well. stay safe. )**


End file.
